Walt Disney: King of Dreams
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Ever wonder where Walt Disney got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless! It's a story featuring the Creator of Disney himself!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just borrowing them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best. And, yes I know this isn't how KH started, but there's a reason they call these fanfics.

Also, when I get some pictures drawn up, you'll see this on Deviant Art.

Enjoy!

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

In the year 1911, in Marceline Missouri, a young boy, sat under the shade of a large oak tree with a sketch book. The boy's name was Walter Elias Disney, but everyone called him Walt. He was a cute ten-year-old boy with short dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a short sleeved autumn gold shirt with blue jean suspenders and brown sandals.

"How is that sketch coming along?" an old man asked the young boy. The old man was called Doc Sherwood, a retired doctor who now lived on a farm with his favorite horse, Rupert. He saw Walt's talent for drawing and so paid him to sketch Rupert.

Walt looked up at him.

"It would be coming along a lot better if Rupert would stop running around." he replied. Doc laughed.

"My boy, if he stood still, he wouldn't be much of a horse, would he?" Walt laughed as well.

"That's true. He especially wouldn't be Rupert." he said as he put the finishing touches on his sketch. "I'm all done, Doc."

"Marvelous," Doc said as he took it. "Why, this is better than the last one. You're certainly improving."

"You really think so?" Walt asked, enthusiastically. Doc nodded as he handed Walt a few coins. "Thanks!" Then he noticed the time on his wrist watch.

"Oh, man! I didn't know how late it was!" he said as he threw all his stuff in a small brown bag. "I have to go, Doc! See ya later!" He called as he started to run. Doc chuckled as he waved after him.

"Such an imaginative boy. Now, if he could just find a way to focus it properly, he could be very successful someday." Doc said himself as he turned his attention to the finely drawn picture.

Walt ran all the way to a train stop, where he set his bag and bent to ground to pressed his ear to the track, listening eagerly. He grinned when the tracks started to rumble. He scrambled up and few minutes later, a large black train came into view, black smoke rising from its steamer. The brakes let out a loud screech as it came to a stop. A wide grin washed across Walt's face as a man climbed out from the front.

"Uncle Michael!" he said happily as he glomped his uncle.

"He-ey, Walt! Somehow I'd knew ya'd be here." his uncle said as he ruffled his nephew's hair. "Yer here to check the train out again, right?" Walt chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. His uncle was a train engineer and Walt loved trains, therefore he really loved his uncle. Michael was covered in coal suet, and since he had been hugging him, Walt was now smeared in it as well.

"How'd ya guess?" he asked. His uncle laughed.

"Well, by now I oughta know. After all, you've been comin' here for four years." he said as he climbed up on the train. He held his hand out to Walt. "C'mon. I'll let ya play around a bit, but then ya gotta go home, all right? It's gettin' really late." Walt nodded as his uncle pulled him on.

"So how's yer art comin' along?" Michael asked.

"I'm getting better!" Walt said as he played with a leaver. "Doc, just paid me to sketch his horse–!! Whoa!" he was cut off when the train lurched forward a little.

"Easy! Easy! You wanna make me lose my job?!" Michael exclaimed as he rushed forward, pulling various levers.

Walt lived on a farm with his parents and little sister, Ruth. His family was middle class, so they couldn't spend fibrously, and he had to work in the fields sometimes, but nonetheless Walt was happy with his life, after all, he had many friends here, the farm was near where his uncle lived so he could see the train whenever he wanted to.

To him, this was the perfect life and wouldn't trade it for anything.

After he had played with the train for a bit, Michael had to get back to work and so sent Walt home. It was a long way for a ten-year-old to walk, but Walt was used to the distance and tread it with ease. After a long, long walk, Walt came to a small yellow house with white edges. The paint was chipped, some boards were loose, some windows were cracked, and roof was in desperate need of repair, but to Walt, it was home. He entered the house and he heard his parents talking.

"Are you sure we should do this, Elias?" he heard his mother, Flora Call Disney, ask his father, Elias Disney.

"C'mon, Flora! What do we have here?" he heard his father ask as he stood. "A field that won't grow any crops, a house that should be condemned, and a car that won't even start up." Walt listened intently from the doorway. Where was his father going with this? He heard his father sigh. "Look Flora, it's not like I don't love this place, I mean; We've lived here for four years. We've made a life here. But if we stay, here we'll go bankrupt." As Walt listened, he felt his heart tighten.

'_Please don't let this go where I think this is going...' _he silently begged.

"I have to go where work is, and the only job I could get was in Kansas. I have to go." When his father said that, Walt felt his heart shatter. His mother wrapped her arms around her husband.

"The kids are going to take this very hard. Especially Walter, he loves this place."

"I know. I'll talk to him when he comes home. Would you talk to Ruth?"

"Of course." Walter didn't hear anymore. For at that moment he dashed out the door, running as fast as he could.

Tears stung his eyes as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care. He was leaving? But this place had been his home for years! He couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He would have to leave Uncle Michael, Doc Sherwood, Rubert, and all his friends?

He wiped his tears away, angrily. No! No, he didn't want to leave! This place wasn't perfect... but it was home! It was his home and he didn't want to leave. It wasn't fair!

Soon, he found himself in the park. It was late, so Walt was all alone, save for a few chirping crickets. Walt walked over to a bench and sat down.

Moving? What would he do? Every thing he knew was here. What would Kansas be like? Usually Walt liked to try new things, but what if no one liked him in Kansas? After all, it was hard to make friends in a place where you didn't know anybody.

Walt pulled his knees to his face. He didn't want to leave. It hurt too much. Leaving... really hurt.

Walt was so busy in his self pity that he didn't notice a small shadow creep up behind him. Suddenly he heard something creak and he turned. He jumped in surprise and fright when he saw a large shadow leaping at him. He let out a cry as he fell back, just barley dodging the claws that sliced the bench where he had been sitting moments before. Walt stared with wide, fearful eyes as more of the shadows appeared. He quickly scrambled up and started to run as fast as his legs would take him. He spared a look back as he ran. Not only were the shadows chasing him, but more were appearing!

After awhile, he came to his house. He burst through the door.

"Mom! Dad! We gotta get out of here now!" he cried, slamming the door behind him. No one replied. "Mom? Dad? Ruth?" Suddenly one of the heartless burst through the window, a few shards scratching Walt's face. "Ahh! Mom! Dad! Ruth!" he yelled as he ran through the kitchen. He ran into the living room, but all he found were more of those shadow creatures. "Whaaoa!" he cried as he just by a hair's breadth avoided the creature's claws. He fell back onto the stairs. His back stung from the impact, but he didn't have time to stall. He scrambled up the stairs, slipping twice.

"Ruth! Ruth, where are ya?!" he called, looking frantically for his little sister. Where was everyone? He finally made it to the room he and his sister shared and quickly bolted the door, even though he knew it wouldn't do any good.

The creatures rammed against the door, but for some reason they couldn't break it down. Walt heard them hiss in irritation, then go quiet. Walt held his breath, listening even for the slightest sound. When he heard nothing, he let it out. He slowly, and cautiously stepped away from the door, afraid those creatures would suddenly appear again.

All of his sister's dolls were lying around on the floor, along with his model train and some of his old sketches.

"Ruth?" he called out quietly. "It's me; Walter..." He jumped when he heard the crinkling of paper, but calmed down when he realized it was just him. He looked down and saw the picture he stepped on. "Hey wait a minute..." he said when he picked up the picture. "I didn't draw this." The drawing was of an unusual type of train that Walt had never seen before(and that was saying something since he studies trains more than school work.). Also, to the side was a drawing of two strange looking keys. "What is this...?" He didn't get a chance to ponder it though, because in that moment a giant, ball like monster burst through the wall, letting out a loud roar. Walt stumbled backwards, away from the large beast right into his window, which swung wide open when all his weight fell against it.

And to think: His father had wanted him to actually fix that!

Walt rolled down the roof and into a hay wagon that was parked there for some reason. Walt wanted to rest, but then the monster jumped down and if Walt hadn't tumbled away in that moment, he would have been crushed! He quickly scrambled up and began running for his life once again.

He had no idea, where he was running. He just let his legs, which were starting to throb from all the running he was doing, carry him.

He suddenly found himself in Doc Sherwood's ranch, where he heard the loud cry of a horse.

"Rupert!" Walt cried. He ran into the barn where he saw the large brown mare that had been sketching for a year now, battling off the strange creatures, by stomping them into the ground.

"Rupert!" Walt cried again when all the creatures were gone. He tried to approach him, but Rupert, still frightened by the creatures, thrashed violently. "Rupert! Easy! It's me! Walt!"

It took a few minutes, but Rupert finally recognized the young lad who his beloved master had become so fond of, and tried to calm down. But it was hard, considering he knew all those creatures were out there. Walt slowly approached him, not wanting to startle him. When he was close enough, stroked Rupert's nose.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to get out of here." Walt said, trying to keep his calm. Living on a farm, he had learned that you need to be calm around animals, or risk getting kicked in the face. He stood on top of a large barrel, trying to climb on, when suddenly the large monster burst through the barn door, startling Rupert. Rupert ran out the other door, panic stricken. It took everything Walt had to not fall off, the great mare. In fact, he would have if he was not holding on to Rupert's hair, he would have. Rupert ran past many of the shadow creatures, and managed to avoid them. Of course, most of Walt's attention was on not falling off! He had never ridden bareback before and after this, he would never again!

That is if he survived.

Suddenly one of the creatures managed to attack Rupert, who let out a loud cry before he vanished. Walt suddenly crashed to the ground hard, scrapping his knees and elbows.

"Ow!" he cried as he hit the ground. He wanted to cry. His family, his friends... They were all gone and the shadows were all surround him, giving him no where to run. Walt began to shake.

He didn't know what to do!

There was nowhere to run!

Nowhere to go!

Nothing he could do...

He then clutched his fist in determination. No! He wouldn't give up! There was no proof his loved ones were dead! And besides... If he gave up here, then all his dreams would die. He wouldn't let that happen! He wasn't ever going to let his dreams die!

"I'm not gonna lose my dreams!!" he yelled. One of the shadows jumped at him, only to be thrown back by a bright light so bright Walt had to close his eyes.

When he opened them again, he was in a vast space with nothing but stars. He panicked for a moment, thinking he was going to fall, but calmed when he saw he wasn't. He looked around, wondering where the creatures were. Suddenly two light appeared in front of him.

'_Wh-what are these?'_ he wondered as he blinked. _'Fireflies?'_ Cautiously, he reached out to them and they landed in his hands and formed into two giant keys. He then heard a low whisper like a wind, blew through his mind.

"Huh?" he said. This time the voice spoke in a louder, more firm voice.

"_**The Kingdom Key. The Darkside. The Keys to the greatest treasure, and the greatest destruction." **_

The light suddenly flashed brighter and this time a tall shadowed figure with stars on him appeared. Walt's eyes widen in shock. This man... He felt as if he knew him and yet...

The man bent down.

"_**Whatever happens... Do not give up on your dreams!"**_

Then Walt felt himself falling as whatever was holding him released. He let out a cry as he fell through the darkness clutching the keys close.

When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in front of the train tracks with some major changes. The good thing was that all the shadows were gone, but now everything else except the train tracks and a small area were all gone! He whipped around, looking for something, anything. Now he did find something, but it wasn't the thing he ever wanted to see. Floating was a phantom like thing with dark pink heart floating between it's cloak. It let out a loud, shrill screech before shooting some kind laser him. Out of mostly instinct, he crossed the keys, still in his hands like an X. It blocked the beam for the most part, but the blast was still so powerful it sent Walt rolling back, over the track. The phantom advanced on him, and the shadow creatures were appearing again. Walt tried to back away, but the ground behind him was all gone! Not only that, but the keys had vanished so he was defenseless again.

"Dammit all!!" he cursed as he turned his attention back to the enemies before him. He thought he was done for when one of the shadows leaped at him, when a long blue train with moons and stars suddenly pulled in, not only smacking into the shadow and sending it soaring through the sky, but it put a wall between him and the creatures on the other side.

Walt was staring up at it in awe, when a door suddenly slid open in front of him.

"Get in!!" a high pitch voice yelled. Walt didn't know whom the voice belonged too, or where this train had come from, but he did know that whatever this thing was, it was safer than staying here! So quickly he scrambled in, letting out a small scream as the creatures jumped, slammed, and clawed at the windows in a desperate attempt to get him, but the windows seemed to have a magic force field around them.

When he was inside, the door shut behind him, then the train started to speed off, leaving the creatures behind. Walt heard a loud screech of annoyance, then nothing.

After a few minutes of silence, Walt stood and shakily walked over to the window, his breath coming in frightful gasps. When he reached the window, the only thing he could see was darkness and what was left of the train station evaporating into black smoke. The last thing he was the phantom bright golden eye glaring at him, before vanishing into smoke as well.

Somehow Walt knew he had not seen the last of him.

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Poor Walt! Attacked by heartless in such a violent way.

Sorry if I made Walt seem kinda babyish, but Hey! He's ten years old and seriously: How would you act if all this happened to you?

Please comment and tell me what you think! I promise, it's going to get better!


	2. Chapter 2: Yen Sid's Tower

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

Sorry, it's been awhile, but the lack of reviews kill me.

I am very grateful to AnimeGirl 144, the only one who reviewed. I love you soooo much!! (okay, not really.)

Well, enjoy!(even only one of you reviewed.)

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Walt slid to the floor, his heart beating so fast he thought it was going to jump out of his chest and run all the way to Tennessee! And his body was shaking so badly, he felt like a rattle, in fact the only thing shakier was his breaths.

In a desperate attempt to calm himself, he began to take deep breaths. After a few minutes, his body stopped quivering and his heart finally slowed to a soft drumming.

He then pulled himself into a seat and decided to look out the window again. This time he saw the train was riding atop many orange clouds and in the distance he could see a extraordinary sunset.

"Wow..." he gasped as he stared in awe. Then a thought hit him.

'_Oh, my god! Am I dead?!'_ Then the two large keys that he was holding suddenly vanished.

'_Huh?! Where'd they go?'_ before he could truly ponder that though, the train gave a large lurch, almost making Walt fall onto the floor. Luckily, he managed to hold onto the seat to save him from the fall.

'_Is it just me, or is this train going faster?!'_ he wondered as he tried to stand. When he finally managed to stand, he decided it was time to go to the front of the train and talk with the conductor. As he walked, he noticed this train wasn't like the one his uncle drove, or any other he had seen. For one thing, it was very well cushioned every where and had carpet floors(note: I don't think trains in1911 had carpet floors and I've never seen a train, so I'm winging it. Just think the inside of the train Sora rode on to get to Yin Sid.). Walt could honestly say this was the most fascinating train he had ever seen.

Finally after navigating a bit, he hear some yelling from what he figured to be the conductor's quarters.

"Oh...! C'mon! Slow down already! Oh, man! I should have listen to master Yin Sid and not played with the spell!" he heard a high pitch voice say, sound desperate. Walt rushed forward and slid the door open.

"What's wrong?" he asked, then he became quiet at the site before him. In the room a giant black mouse wearing a long red robe, was randomly pushing buttons and pulling levers looking frantic.

"I-I can't seem to slow the train down! And if I don't figure out how to stop this thing soon, there's a good chance we might crash!!" the mouse said, answering his question. It took some time for Walt to process this though.

'_A giant mouse... A giant mouse is talking me! And driving the train!'_ Then his mind snapped back when his brain processed the 'crash' part of what he said.

"Can't you just pull the brake?" he asked.

"I don't know! I can't find it! This thing has so many levers!" the mouse said as he pulled another lever, but that only seemed to make it go faster.

"Is-isn't that it over there?" Walt asked, pointing to a lever that resembled the brake lever his uncle had showed him awhile back. The mouse looked to where he was point.

"M-maybe! I haven't tried that one yet!" He ran over to it and tried to pull it, but it would not budge. "Oh, man! It's stuck!"

"Lemme help!" Walt said as he ran forward. He grabbed the lever and they both began to pull it. It let out a loud creaked as it inched towards them, but it moved none the less. Suddenly it fell towards them and they both fell as the train suddenly jerked to a stop.

"Whoa!" They both exclaimed as the fell.

"Ow... I think we're here." the mouse said as he sat up, rubbing his head. Then he helped Walt to his feet. "Thanks for your help, fella!"

"No problem. Thanks for saving me from those creatures back there." Walt said, the events of what happened coming back to him. "What were those anyway?" The mouse looked serious for a moment.

"Those were Heartless." he said.

"Yeah, I know they were weren't very nice, but what are they?" Walt asked. The mouse laughed.

"No, no, that what they're called; Heartless."

"Heartless..."

"Master Yin Sid will be able to explain better. C'mon! He's waiting for ya in his tower!" the mouse said as he hopped of the train. "I'm Mickey Mouse by the way."

"Um, Walter Disney. You can call me Walt though." Walt said as he climbed down. Mickey grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Nice ta meet cha, Walt!" he said. "Anyway, the tower's this was. Let's go!"

As Mickey lead Walt over to the tower, Walt realized they were on some kind of floating isle.

"Um, Mickey? Where are we exactly?" he asked as he looked up at the tower.

"This is Yin Sid's Tower. He create it, and this island with his magic." he replied.

"Magic? Is he a wizard?" Walt asked with wide eyes. Mickey nodded.

"Yup! The best in the whole world! And I'm his apprentice." he added, sounding proud of himself.

"Wow! Really? That's amazing!" Walt said. Suddenly Mickey's face suddenly became serious as he pulled Walt into a bush. "Whoa! What--?"

"Shh!" Mickey interrupted, as they hid. A few seconds later a man came stomping by, looking furious. He was a extremely tall man with short white hair and red eyes. He was a handsome man, no doubt about that, but there was something about him that made Walt nervous. He was grumbling something along the lines of "Stubborn old coot" when he suddenly stopped and shifted his gaze to where Mickey and Walt were hiding. The two both stiffened, but Mickey looked ready to fight if he had to. The man smirked at them.

"So these are the hero's of the keyblade, hm?" he sneered. "A little brat and a rat."

"I'm not a rat! I'm a mouse!" Mickey yelled as he leaped out of the bush and glared at the much taller man. "And you just wait! Walt and I'll find all pieces of the door! Just you wait!"

"Yeah!" Walt said, jumping up as well. He didn't know who this guy was, or what Mickey was talking about, but he wasn't going to sit back and let this guy insult him! The man smirked at them.

"Well. We'll just have to wait see, won't we?" he said, looking intently at them. "I left a few... 'gifts' in the tower for you. Let's see how you them, shall we?" With that he turned and walked away. "See you." Then in a bunch of red sparks, he vanished.

Walt frowned.

"Who was that jerk?" he asked.

"That's Xervin(Pronounce: Ser-ven). He's a powerful wizard like Yin Sid. He's a tricky sort and always seems to cause trouble. He's been coming around here lately, trying to get something. Although I don't know what exactly." Mickey replied as he turned to him. "But right now, we have more important things to worry about. Xervin said he left something in there and I have a feeling it isn't anything good!"

"R-really? Are you sure?" Mickey nodded.

"Yup! I'm positive!" he said. Walt gulped fearfully. If whatever Xervin left in there was anything like those creatures he fought back home, then he was in trouble. Big trouble.

"Then what should we do?" he asked.

"We go in anyway. We need to talk to Master Yin Sid. And besides," Mickey said as a short blue Key with moon and stars appeared in his hand. "A little exercise never hurt."

"Whoa! How did you do that?" Walt asked as took a step back in surprise.

"Huh? Do what? Oh. You mean this?"he chuckled as he held out his key. Walt nodded.

"Yeah. They look kinda like the ones I got back home." he said as the memory of the keys returned to him. "What is that?"

"This is called a keyblade! It's weapon especially made to fight back the heartless. And we're the only ones who can wield it." Mickey explained.

"Huh? Really?" Walt asked. "How?"

"Well, summoning it would be a start." Mickey laughed. Walt flushed a little when he realized he didn't know how to summon those mysterious keys. Mickey seemed to understand this and laughed. "Don't worry, it's easy! Just picture it in your hands." Walt tried to picture them, but they didn't appear.

"Ya gotta concentrate, Walt. C'mon! I know ya can do it." Mickey encouraged. Walt's brow furrowed in deep concentration. Then a second later a Keyblade appeared in each hand.

"Whoa(Note: I use that word too much.)!!" Walt exclaimed. "It worked!"

"Of course! Wow! You've got two! Neat! Even I haven't been able to summon two yet." Mickey said. "Anyway, now that you've summon your keyblades, do you know how to use them?" Walt stared at him blankly.

"Well, actually... uh, no." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. Mickey sighed.

"Really? Oh, boy..." he said. "Well, do you know how to use swords?" Walt shook his head. "Oh... Well, I guess I should give ya a few pointers before we head in, huh? Since you're a beginner, let just start with one keyblade, alright?"

"Fine by me, but how do you make them disappear?" Walt asked.

"It's easy! Just imagine one away." Mickey told him. Walt concentrated on the key in his left hand and it vanished.

"It's going to take awhile to get used to that." he muttered. Mickey just laughed.

"Okay, the first and simplest way to use the key blade is to just swing it like so." he said as he demonstrated. Walt quickly copied him. "Alright, that was an easy one. Now I'm going to show you some combos."

Mickey showed Walt many combo moves with the keyblades. Walt mastered some quickly, and some not so quickly, but in the end he had mastered enough.

"Okay, now that you know how to fight, let's go in!"

"Um, maybe we should practice a little more." Walt said uncertainly.

"Nonsense!" Mickey laughed. "Don't worry, everything will be fine!" Then Mickey threw open the doors and ran in. Walt, not wanting to be left behind alone, quickly ran in after him.

When Walt entered he astonished by the beauty of the room(note: You've played the second Kingdom Hearts Game, you know what it looks like).

"Whoa(getting sick of that word.)..." was all he could say.

"Let's go. Yin Sid should be at the top." Mickey said as he started to run up the many, many stairs. Walt tried to follow but the moment his foot touched the first step two heartlesses appeared.

"Ahh!!" Walt cried in surprise as he jumped back. As the Heartless edged near him he was reminded of how they were on his world.

"Walt! Use the Keyblade! The keyblade!" Mickey cried as he battled his own heartless. Taking a quick gulp, Walt swung the Keyblade at the Heartless in front of him. It dodge the first time, but Walt swung again and hit it across it's head making it vanish into smoke.

"Watch out!" Walt whipped around with the keyblade and actually managed to slash a heartless that had jumped at him.

"You okay?" Mickey asked as he ran down to him. Walt nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. A little shaken, but fine." he said. "I think I'm getting the hang of this."

"Well, it's over yet!" Mickey said as he grabbed Walt's wrist and began to pull him up the stairs. "C'mon! We've got ten more stories to climb!"

"Ten stories?!" Walt exclaimed. "Please tell me you're kidding!"

Unfortunately, he wasn't. By the time Mickey and Walt made it to the top, Walt thought his legs were going to fall off. Sure, he had a paper route, but not even walking in the snow at 3:30 in the morning through 5 feet of snow could have prepared him for fighting over a hundred heartless while running up who knows how many stairs.

"We're finally here!" Mickey said as he panted a little, not much as Walt but still. Walt looked up the large before him, and found himself a little nervous.

"Well, come on!" Mickey said as he pushed opened the door. Taking a deep breath, Walt followed.

When they had entered the room, Walt immediately saw a tall old man wearing a blue hat and long blue robes. He stood near the window, looking almost sad.

"Master Yin Sid?" Mickey said, with the upmost respect. "I found the other Key Bearer." The man turned and Walt felt himself jump a little under his intense stare.

"Ah. So you have." he said as he stared at the young child. Walt finally decided to swallow his nervousness and speak.

"Um... M-Mickey said that you could tell me what happened to my town, and what those things that attacked it were." he said. When he did, Yin Sid's face became sadden. He let out a weary sigh as he sat at his desk.

"I suppose we have no time to waste." he said. "Those creatures are called Heartless. They are the darkness of every heart."

"The darkness of the heart?" Walt blinked.

"Exactly. We all have them, even you and me. The Heartless is that darkness taken form." When he had finished, Walt took another gulp, his eyes very wide.

"Wh-What do they want? And why did they come to my world?" he asked. Yin Sid let out a sad sigh as he pointed at Walt.

"They wanted you."

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Why do the heartless want Walt? And what is Xervin up to? Maybe you'll find out if I get more reviews!

C'mon, people! I'm a lonely, desperate teen, who's only friend moved away! Take pity on my pathetic existence!


	3. Chapter 3: Yen Sid's Tower part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

Yay! Yay! I got reviews! Thank you for taking pity on me!

Thanks to:

Captain A: You'll have to read the whole story to find out! ^_–*

AnimeGirl 144: I just noticed I was putting Yin instead of Yen. Eh, heh... My bad.

The Quean of Darkness DinestyX: Thanks!

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Walt stared at Yen Sid, eyes wide.

"M-Me? Why?" Walt asked. Yen Sid waved his hand and a large ancient book floated over to him. It the landed softly in front of him and opened to a page of what seemed to be a heart.

"There is an ancient tale which tells the story of a world that exists darkness and light. Good and evil. This world is not only the source of great power and knowledge, it is the heart of all worlds. This place is called Kingdom Hearts." Walt stared.

"Kingdom Hearts..." he repeated. Yen Sid waved his hand over the book and a picture of a door appeared.

"For centuries, this world has remained sealed and undisturbed," he explained. "Until a few months ago, when the door to Kingdom Hearts shattered into many pieces and spread to many worlds."

"Oh! So that what you meant outside," Walt said to Mickey, who nodded. "But what does any of this have to do with me?" Yen Sid waved his hand over the book once more and it turned to a page that had a picture of two keys, which Walt immediately recognized. "Ah! Those are–!"

"Yes. Those are the Keyblades, weapons created to seal Kingdom Hearts. And they have chosen _you_ to bear them and find the pieces of the door."

"M-Me?!" Walt gasped as he literally fell back from shock. "B-b-b-but why?!"

"I'm not sure." The old sorcerer said as he closed the book. "All I know is that you are the only one who can fix the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"What about him?" Walt asked as he pointed at Mickey. "He has one too, and he's trained with it."

"Mine's only a copy," Mickey explained. "It can fight heartless, but it can't find the door pieces, or fix it. Only your two keyblades can do that."

"But I can't!" Walt said as he stood. "I'm just a kid! And those thing just tried to kill me! I just want to go home!" That was when he remembered what had happened just a few hours earlier. "My home... What happened to it?" Mickey's eyes sadden and he looked away from Walt, so his eyes turned to Yen Sid, who took a deep solemn sigh.

"It has been swallowed up by the darkness."

"What?" Walt said as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"The heartless has consumed your world and everyone on it. They wanted to find you before we did." Walt stumbled back.

"No..." he breathed just before he fell forward.

"Walt!!" he heard Mickey cry out just before his world went black.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsewhere, in a place filled with only darkness, figures who hid in the shadows spoke to one another.

"They failed!" a deep, gruff voice yelled as it punched an invisible table.

"What do you expect?" a female voice laughed. "They're lower class."

"Well, now what are suppose to do?!" the gruff voice yelled. "The Keybearer is gonna find the door pieces and lock up us again!"

"Calm yourself." a snake like voice said. "That's not going to happen."

"But–!"

"The Keyblade Master is a scared, ten year old boy. We have millions of heartless hunting him down. Tell me, who do you think will win? The army, or the brat?"

"But he got away once! And those keys are the only thing that can kill us!" The female voice let out a witch like laugh.

"In the hands of a child, they are no more than toothpicks!" she laughed. "But if it worries you that much, I'll go handle the little twerp and his rodent friend." She stepped out of the shadows to reveal a tall woman with long black hair that trailed behind her, deathly pale skin, and opal black eyes. She wore a sleeveless black gown, black gloves, and a black choker.

"Heh. When I'm through, there won't even be a hair left of this 'Keymaster.'"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walt was walking through what seemed to be a eternal darkness.

'_Where am I?'_ he wondered as he wandered through the darkness.

"_**In darkness there appears to be nothing."**_ a strange voice said.

"Huh?" Walt turned and saw the man he had seen back in his world.

"_**Yet... It holds everything."**_ he continued. _**"Even things we don't want to see."**_ When he that a heartless appeared and jumped at Walt.

"Ahhhh!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahhh!!" Walt cried as something jumped on him. Then something began to lick his face.

"Pluto!" a familiar squeaky voice called. "That's enough, get off him." Walt heard a small whimper before the weight left. Walt sat up and saw a large yellow dog.

"Sorry about that, Walt." Mickey laughed as he pet the dog. "This is Pluto, my dog." Walt blinked as he remembered what had happened. The heartless, Yen Sid, his world...

His world....

"So... it wasn't a dream." he said as he fell back. "My mom, my dad, my family... They're all gone. I'm... alone."

"No you're not!" Mickey said quickly. "Look, Yen Sid said that if we rebuild the door and close it, your world might come back!"

"But I can't do it!" Walt said, remembering how he was back on his world. "I'm too scared! Those things... they almost killed me! If I go looking for those door pieces, I might actually die this time!" Mickey gave a reassuring smile as he spoke.

"You won't die! I'll you in on a secret, Walt," he told him. "When I fought the heartless for the first time, I was scared even more than you!"

"How did you get over it?" Walt asked. Mickey did his famous giggle.

"Well, first I admitted it out loud. After that, I remembered that there are things I wanted to protect. And somehow my desire to want to protect something overcame my fear and since then I was able to fight." he explained. "You want to get your home back, right?"

"Yeah..." Walt said slowly.

"Well then! All we have to do is fix that door! And don't worry!" Mickey said as Pluto jumped up. "Me and Pluto are goin' with ya!" Walt stared at them, then smiled.

"Mickey... Thank you." Mickey just gave his usual laugh and before Walt knew it, he was laughing too.

A little later, Walt got some food and then went to Yen Sid.

"I'm going to find the door pieces," he told him. "I'm not sure how, but I'm going to." Yen Sid stared at him a moment before holding out his hand. There was a swirl of magic and a map suddenly appeared in his hand.

"This is the map of all the worlds. It will show you where the door pieces are." he said as he handed it to Walt. "Your journey won't be easy, but don't give up. And whatever you do... Don't loose sight of your light."

"Huh?"

"Alrighty, Walt!" Mickey said. "Are you ready?" Walt took a deep breath as he looked at the map. Then he nodded.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm ready."

And that was the beginning of an adventure Walt's heart would never forget.

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Sorry, it's not as long as the other two, but the next one will make up for it.

Review, please? Please, I crave them! (I know I'm pathetic, but you know what? I don't care!)

Review! Review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Kingdom of Apple

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

**CaptainA:** Trust things are going to get really interesting really quick (or so I hope.). As for the worlds? I'm playing by ear. And the villainess? Her identity will be revealed in all do time.

**Rikku115:** Thank you! You have no idea how much work I put into it!

**AnimeGirl 144:** Ah. I see... Well, okay! Read on and see the worlds!

**Yensid365: **Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'll have to check that out. Disney triva!(oh, I always lost at that game...)

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

"So Walt, where are we heading?" Mickey asked as he tried to drive the train. The key word was_ tried_, for Mickey was making a lot of sharp turns and many, many jerks.

"I-I-I'm not sure." Walt said as he was thrown around, from side to another. After receiving the map from Yen Sid, Mickey and Walt began their journey, but Walt was having a little trouble reading the map, mainly because he was feeling a bit ill at the moment from Mickey's driving. "I'm not used to reading maps. Oof!" Pluto let out a small whine as he was thrown right into Walt.

"Really? Well, maybe I can. Here, let me see!" Mickey said as he turned away from all the levers and grabbed the map.

"Watch out!" Walt cried as he grabbed the levers. He just barely managed to save them from smashing into a meteor.

"Phew!" he and Pluto sighed in relief as Mickey gave a nervous laugh.

"Ehheh... Sorry, fellas!"

"Um, maybe I should drive the magic train from now on and you should read the map." Walt said as leaned against a lever. Pluto nodded his head rapidly in agreement.

"Maybe you're right..." Mickey sighed. Then he walked up next to Walt as he steadied the train. "Where'd you learn to drive a train?" Walt gave a little laugh.

"Well, I didn't exactly learn. My uncle is engineer driver and he told me the controls." he explained.

"Oh," Mickey said. "Well, it's a good thing he told you."

"Yeah, or we'd be dead." Walt said with a wide grin. Mickey gave him a playful glare.

"Ha, ha." he said. Then he turned his attention to the map. "Let's see where we're going, shall we?" As he looked at the map, he could see why Walt couldn't read the map, for this wasn't just any map, it was a magic map. On the map, a blue train appeared and from it, a gold trail formed all the way to a apple shaped world.

"Hmm... Looks like our first stop is the Kingdom of Apple." Walt blinked.

"Where's that?"

"It's that!" Walt looked to where Mickey was pointing and saw a giant red apple shaped world.

"It's a... apple?" he asked.

"Each world has a different shape." Mickey explained. "C'mon, let's land." With a little team work, they managed to safely land the magic train on the planet.

When they landed, they were in what seemed to be a large forest.

"Whoooooaa!!" Walt said with wide eyes as he looked around. "I've never seen to a forest so big!" Pluto barked in agreement and he jumped around. Mickey couldn't help but laugh at them.

"C'mon," he said. "We've gotta find that door piece." He pulled out the map and looked at it. "Hmm... Look like we go... this way!" He turned to Pluto and Walt, who were still taking in their surroundings. "Come on, fellas! Let's move!"

"Oh! Ha, ha... right!" Walt said.

"Arf!" With Mickey leading the way, they began their walk through the forest. Everything seemed so peaceful and the forest was so big, Walt couldn't believe it.

"This place is so big!" he said.

"Don't cha have any forests in your world?" Mickey asked.

"Well there are, but I've live on a farm my whole life in a small town. I've never seen a forest before. Especially one so big!" Walt said. He such innocence in voice as he spoke, Mickey just had to laugh.

"What about you, Mickey?"

"Hm?"

"Are there any forests from where you're from?" Walt asked. "I didn't see any at Yen Sid's Tower." Mickey was about to reply when suddenly they heard a loud cry in the distance.

"What was that?!" Walt asked.

"Pluto!" Mickey cried. Pluto, knowing what his master wanted, let out a bark before running ahead towards the cry. "C'mon, Walt!"

"R-Right!" Walt said as they ran after Pluto.

It wasn't long before they came upon a clearing where they saw a bunch of heartless attacking what seemed to be seven little men.

"H-Heartless!!" Walt gasped with wide eyes when he saw them. Mickey gritted his teeth and summoned his keyblade.

"C'mon! We've gotta help them!" With that Mickey, ran into battle to help the seven little men. Walt hesitated for a second though. For when saw those creatures, his mind went back to his world and his whole body froze.

Until one of the little men fell right in front of him and a heartless jumped right at them! Walt's mind instantly snapped to the present and managed to summon a keyblade in time to slash the heartless.

"Stay down!" he told the dwarf. "We'll handle these guys!" Then he jumped in the battle to help his friends. Pluto fought the heartless pouncing on them while Mickey and Walt fought them off with the keyblades. Walt was actually doing pretty well, until he slipped and fell back. Luckily though, he managed to slash the heartless that jumped at him.

"Walt! Are you okay?" Mickey asked and he sliced a heartless who was tugging a dwarfs beard.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Walt called back as he jumped up. His left arm was bleeding because he had fallen on a branch, but other than that, he was fine. "But I won't be for long! Can't you do something?"

"Right!" Mickey called as he held the keyblade in front of him. "Fira!!" A fire ball shot from the keyblade and went straight for a heartless, unfortunately it singed Pluto's tail on the way.

"Yiiipee!"Pluto cried as he jumped ten feet into the air. Mickey flinched.

"Ooh... Sorry, Pluto!" he said. Pluto landed in a flower bed, sending the pollen flying into one dwarf's nose.

"Ah-ah-AH!!" he huffed. "CHOO!!" The sneeze from the dwarf was so powerful, it created a big gust of wind that blew away all the heartless and Mickey into Walt and Pluto into a tree.

"Oof!" they grunted as they both fell back.

As unbelievable as it seemed, that one sneeze had wiped out all the heartless.

"Ar-Are you alright, Mickey?" Walt asked, a little shaken.

"Y-yeah," Mickey said as he sat up. "You?"

"I'm better than Pluto." Walt muttered as he looked at Pluto who now had swirlies in his eyes from a branch that had fallen on his head. The dwarves, who all appeared to be fine, stood.

"Just what the heck were those things?!" one dwarf grunted as he dusted himself off.

"D-D-Do y-you think the–the- the queen sent them?" another stuttered.

"Oh! I hope not!" another gasped. Walt blinked at them as he stood.

"Who... Who are you?" he asked them. They all looked up at him.

"Before we get into that, who are you?" one grumped.

"Grumpy! Show some manners! These two just saved our lives!" another scolded. Then he smiled up at Walt. "I'm Doc. This rude chap is Grumpy, that's Happy, Bashful, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Dopey? Dopey! Where did you go?" Walt heard the chattering of teeth and looked up to see a beardless dwarf shivering on tree branch above him. The branch broke and the dwarf fell, but luckily Walt caught him.

"Dopey! Thank goodness you're alright!" Doc as Walt set him down. Mickey walked over to Sneezy and shook his hand.

"You're Sneezy, huh? That was one powerful sneeze you did! You certainly blew those heartless away." he said. Sneezy sniffed as he shook Mickey's hand.

"Th-Tha-tha-thanks." he said. Mickey let out his cheerful laugh.

"I'm Mickey Mouse. This is Walt and Pluto." Walt smiled at them.

"Nice ta meetcha." he said. Pluto just barked.

"Same here!" Happy said cheerfully as he grabbed Walt's right hand and began to shake it rabidly. "Thank you so much for saving us! Where did you learn to fight? Are you knights? Wizards? Oh! You're good wizards, aren't you?"

"Um, you're welcome, I'm just learning, no, and I don't think so." Walt said. It was then Mickey noticed that Walt's left arm was wounded.

"Oh, my gosh! Walt! You're bleeding!" he cried out.

"Huh?" Walt looked at his arm and saw that he was indeed. Doc decided to take a look at it.

"Oooh that looks bad."

"We-we-we have some bandages back home..." Bashful said shyly.

"Hmm! You're right! You can patch your arm there." Doc said.

"Hey, wait!" Grumpy yelled. "We can't take them to our house! These guys could be working for the Queen!"

"Grumpy! They just saved our lives we should show our appreciation." Doc scolded.

"Yawn! Yeah," Sleepy yawn. "If they risked their lives for us, they can't be that bad."

Grumpy just humped as he turned away, arms folded. Ignoring him, the others all turned to Mickey and Walt.

"So where are guys from?" Happy asked. Walt was about to answer when Mickey spoke up.

"We're travelers! We're from faraway kingdom." he said.

"Ooh! Adventurers!" Happy clapped. "How exciting! You must tell us of your adventures!"

"Well... We would love to, but..." Mickey motioned to Walt arm the dwarf understood.

After a few grumps from Grumpy the Dwarfs began to lead Mickey, Pluto, and Walt to their home. As they all marched they all began whistling an interesting tune, which after a few minutes, Walt found himself whistling along and soon Mickey joined in and Pluto let off a few howls.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meanwhile, in a dark palace faraway a dark Queen fumed as she paced in front of her magic mirror.

"Impudent, creatures!" she cried as she threw a potion bottle to the ground in anger. "How could they have failed to find her?!" She marched up to her magic mirror and demanded, "Who are those who dare to stand in my way?!" The mirror flared with it's dark flames and a face appeared.

"Far from across the cosmos, he bears the only weapons that fills the Heartless with fear. He is the master of the Keyblades." it said. The queen frowned thoughtfully.

"Show him to me." she said in a low voice. The mirror faded out and it showed Walt, Mickey, and Pluto walking across a log bridge with the seven dwarfs. When the queen saw Walt, she threw her head back and laughed.

"A child? A child is the master of the keyblades?" She laughed. "The heartless will finish him easily. And since they obviously cannot be trusted to handle the princess, I shall handle her myself!"

She marched many spirals of stairs and past her dungeon all the way to her laboratory. Once there, she walked to he book shelf of spells.

"Since those heartless are incapable of finding her, I'll go to the dwarves cottage myself! In a disguise so complete, no one will ever expect!" she said as pulled out the book of disguises. "Now, a disguise that will transform my beauty into a glimpse, change my queenly radiance to a paler." What she didn't notice was that as she gathered the ingredient was that her shadow took a form of another woman, who grinned as she watched the queen's jealousy grow and grow. When the lightening hit the cup, the queen's eyes grew green. "Now... Begins my magic spell." She drank it and the room began to spin as the spell began to take effect. The shadow began to laugh, but queen could only hear her own gasping breath. When the spelled was complete, she let out cackled laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! The perfect disguise!" she laughed. "And now, a special type of death for one so fair." she looked though her spell book until she found the perfect spell. "Ah ha! A poisoned apple.... Sleeping death... One bite and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long time, the boys all finally made it to the dwarfs cottage.

"Is this where you all live?" Walt asked Dopey, who was hanging close to him in case the heartless returned. He nodded.

"Yes, we live here with Snow White." Doc said. Then he called, "Oh, Snow White! Snow White, we're back!" The door opened and standing there was the most beautiful woman Walt had ever seen in his whole life.

"Welcome home, everyone!" she said. Then she noticed Mickey, Pluto and Walt. "Oh? Who are you? Oh!" she exclaimed when she noticed Walt's arm. It was wrapped in a hankie Mickey had given him. "Oh, dear! What happened?"

"We-We-We were attacked by some strange creatures and des-des-these guys saved us." Sneezy explained.

"Oh my goodness!" Snow White gasped as she bent down in front of Walt and grasped his arm gently. "You poor dear!"

"It-It's nothing, really!" Walt said shyly. "I've gotten worse scrapes fighting with Roy."

"Nonsense! I'll fix you up right away." Snow White said as she ushered everyone in. She then led Walt to a chair, where she sat him before going to a cabinet.

"This is a nice place you got here!" Mickey said as he looked around. Pluto barked in agreement.

"Thanks!" Happy said. "It's to Snow White though! Without her this place would still be a pigsty."

"Oh, I don't do that much." Snow White laughed. When she had the bandages, she wetted a rag and then started to wash Walt's wound. Walt flinched a little, but managed to remain as still as a ten year could.

"What were you guys doing out anyway?" he decided to ask the dwarfs.

"Oh, we were mining diamonds from your mine. I mean, our mine!" Doc said.

"Diamonds?" Walt asked. Doc nodded.

"Yes, we mine for a living." he explained. Meanwhile, in the background Dopey and Pluto were playing a game of tug a war for his shoe.

"That's sounds like fun." Walt said. Dopey lost his grip and rolled back, but he wasn't going to give up! With a determined frown, he marched over to Pluto and grabbed his shoe pulling with all his might.

"There!" Snow said as she finished wrapping Walt's arm. "All better."

"Th-thanks." Walt said as he looked at his newly bandaged arm.

"Now, why don't you tell me what happened." As Walt and the dwarfs explained what had happened, Dopey finally managed to pull his away from Pluto, but he tumbled right into a barrel. Pluto snickered and Mickey gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh, how awful!" Snow White said when they finished. "That must have been terribly frightening!"

"Indeed!" Doc nodded. "I don't know what would have happened if not for these guys."

"Gosh!" Mickey said with an embarrassed laugh. "We didn't do that much..."

"Well then!" Snow said as she clapped her hands together. "You all must be hungry after such a long day. Why don't you all go wash up and then we'll have dinner!"

"Oh boy!" the dwarves all cheered as they ran out, carrying grumpy. Walt looked at Mickey.

"What do think?" he asked him.

"Well, we certainly can't go fighting on an empty stomach." he said. They shared a smile then they raced outside to join the dwarves, where they them bathing Grumpy.

"Um... Hey, guys? What are you doing?" Walt ventured to ask.

"Why we're washing up of course!" Doc said. Walt and Mickey shared a look with each other.

"Uh, guys?" Mickey said. "When Snow White told us to wash up, I think she meant just our hands." They all stared at him as if he had two heads.

"Just our hands?" they blinked. Pluto then let out a joyful bark before jumping into the tub with Grumpy, therefore splashing everybody.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

While Walt and Mickey tried to handle Pluto, the now disguised queen was working on her evil spell.

"Dip the apple in the brew, let the sleeping death seep through." she muttered as she dipped her apple in brew. When she pulled it out, the brew slowly dripped off, but before it did, it created a skull like face. "Look! On the skin! The symbol of what lies within! Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed. "Now! Turn red to tempt Snow White to make her hunger for a bite." She began to laugh again, then turned to a frighten crow. "Have a bite!" She laughed at the crow's fear as it tried to get away. "It's not for you! It's for Snow White!"

She turned away and walked back to her spell book.

"Now, I mustn't forget theses young travelers." she said as she began to flip through it. "I'll create a heartless so powerful, he'll wish he was never trespassed in my matters!" As she started to laugh, the shadow behind her grew larger.

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Ah! I finally got this chapter out! It was going to be longer, but I figured I'd better just split it in two just so I could give you all something new to read.

I hope I did Snow White and the Dwarfs okay. I haven't seen the movie in a really long time, so I'm not sure.

The suspense is rising, and thing are getting interesting, no?

Review! Reviews for the lonely and miserable?


	5. Chapter 5: The Kingdom of Apple part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

AnimeGirl 144: You'll just have to wait and see. *cheshire grin*

DesertSpirit: As you wish, sir!(mam)

spectrobemaster: Thank you! Thank you!

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

After they had all finished supper, Walt, Mickey, and Snow White all watched as the Dwarves all played their instruments. Some were dancing as well, Dopey for example was dancing with Pluto, which was very humorous to watch.

"C'mon, boys!" Happy said as he tugged Walt on to the floor. "Join the party!"

"O-okay!" he said, tugging Mickey on to the floor with him. Once on the floor, Walt just stood there, realizing he knew nothing about dancing. Noticing this, Mickey gently nudged him.

"Ha, ha! That's okay. Here, watch me." he then did a few dance steps, which he must of thought were simple, but when he motioned for Walt to try it, Walt just gave him a 'Are you nuts?' look. Happy laughed.

"Try this one!" he said as he showed Walt a dance which looked more complicated than Mickey's. Seeing Walt's look, Snow White walked up to him.

"Here: This one should be easy." she grabbed his hands and they began to dance around the room. When Walt had gotten the hang of it they switched partners so now he was dancing with Mickey, while Snow White danced with Sleepy. They were all have a fun time when Pluto's tail accidently swept across Sneezy's nose.

"Ah-ah-AH!!" he huffed. Seeing he about to sneeze, everyone began to duck out of the way. Grumpy, Doc, and Bashful jumped behind the piano, while Sleepy hid in the cabinet, and Happy and Dopey hid in a barrel and Mickey and Walt hid in the closet. Just Sneezy was about to explode, he stopped. Curious, Pluto approached him, but then he was close enough, Sneezy sneezed and sent Pluto flying into Grumpy, making the two land in a hilarious position, which everyone laughed at.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later that night, Walt laid on the roof of the cottage, unable to fall asleep. All the events the past few days still felt like a dream, but he knew too well it was real.

"Whatcha thinkin', Walt?" Mickey asked as he climbed on the roof with him.

"Hm? Oh, just stuff." he replied. "I'm too excited to sleep."

"Ha! I know what you mean." Mickey said.

"Were you this excited on your first adventure?" Walt asked him. Mickey grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, actually this my first adventure, too." he admitted. "So I'm new to all this too!"

"Really?" Walt blinked. "You don't seem like it."

"I've just been preparing for this for a long time." the mouse grinned as he laid back. "We got a big day ahead of us, tomorrow! Let's do our best!" Walt yawned as he laid his head on his arms.

"Yeah." he said with a large smile before falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Back the old witch, after searching through her book for what seemed to be hours, she finally found the right spell.

"Ah! Yes... Yes, this will work quite nicely." she said as she went to gather some ingredients, which were snake venom, tears of a broken heart, drop of fury, and finally the fires of envy. She then summoned a heartless.

"With this potion, I will change this creature into a monster of great proportions!" She let a drop of the potion fall on to the heartless a blast of darkness filled the whole castle and a loud screech from a crow could be hear.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Mickey and Walt decided it was time to start their search.

"So what does this door piece look like?" Walt asked as they walked through the forest. They had left Pluto at the mines with the dwarves just in case the heartless attacked again, so it was just the two of them.

"Um, I don't know exactly. Master Yen Sid just said you would know it when you saw it." Mickey answered as he climbed over a log.

"Great..." Walt sighed as he followed in suite. Mickey then turned to him and said, "We'll cover more ground if we split up. Alright with you?"

"Uh, sure!" Walt said. Truthfully, he was nervous about being alone with the heartless still out there, but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Alrighty! Then I'll go this way and you go that way, okay?" Walt nodded.

"Alright." Then he and Mickey spilt up and went in separate directions.

As Walt wondered through the forest he shiver nervously. True, everything seemed peaceful enough, but he could not shake the feeling he was being watched by something. He took a few more steps when suddenly the ground under him broke away and he started to fall. Letting out a cry, he managed to grab a vine which slowed his fall, but it was not able to stop it and so he fell into a pond with a loud splash.

"Ow, ow!" he moaned. Then his eyes widen as two shadowed alligators floating towards him. "Yaahhh!" he yelled he summoned his keyblades. He was so startled he summoned both the Kingdom Key and the Darkside, despite not knowing how to fight with two weapons. He attacked the alligators to see that they were only logs.

'_I'm so nervous, I'm imagining things!'_ he thought as he sweated. Then he took a deep breath as he stood straight. _'I can't keep getting scared like this! I'm a man and I need to start acting like one if I'm going to get my world back!' _He made his Darkside vanish and then climbed out of the pond to continue his search. Walt was extremely freaked out by all the eyes watching him, but kept telling himself that it was just his imagination.

Unfortunately, that wasn't working one bit.

'_M-Maybe I should go find Mickey. Maybe he's found something.'_ Just as he was thinking this he heard the rustle of leafs above him. He looked up and then let a loud cry as two headed vulture like heartless descended upon him.

"Ahh!" he cried as he jumped out of the way of a attack. "Mickey! Mickey, help!" he yelled. One of the vultures reared it's head back and shot ice at Walt. Luckily it missed him, unluckily it hit the ground he was standing on froze over and so he slipped. "Yelp! Cold!" The other heartless let out a loud caw as it shot flames at the poor boy, who tried to get away, but he kept slipping on the ice. "Ahhh!!"

"Areo!!" a voice yelled. Walt looked up and saw Mickey standing in front of him, a wind barrier surrounding him.

"Mickey!" Walt said happily when he saw him.

"Walt! Are you alright?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah! Yikes!" he cried as the heartless attacked again. "But not for long!" They both managed to dodge and Mickey began to shoot some spells of his own at them. Unfortunately they all missed. "Whoa!" Walt cried as he slid. He tried to stand, only to fall flat on his face. "Can I get a little help here?!"

"I gotcha, Walt!" Mickey skated over and tried to pull him up, but it was difficult with the heartless still attacking. Mickey managed to yank Walt up, but then they both went spinning toward the two heartless who were stupidly standing there. While spinning their keyblades whacked the heartless, damaging them deeply. Walt and Mickey crashed into a tree as the heartless started to screech in pain. As Walt stood he suddenly thought of something.

"Mickey!" he exclaimed. "I got an idea!"

"Huh? Wha--" Mickey started, but he didn't get to finish, for Walt had grabbed him and they went spinning again to repeat the attack. Mickey quickly (or not so quickly) figured out what Walt was doing and decided to add something to the attack. "Walt! I'll use a fire spell and you use a blizzard spell!"

"How?!" Walt asked they spun. Mickey sweated as he thought for a second. He couldn't exactly give Walt a full magic lesson at the moment, so he decided to try a spell Yen Sid had taught him. He chanted a spell then threw it in the air and it fell on Walt, who suddenly knew the blizzard spell.

"Let's go!" Mickey cried.

"Right!" Walt said. They began to spin towards the heartless again, this time their keyblades glowing with magic. The heartless tried to dodge, but it was too slow and so Mickey and Walt managed to wound it deeply. It let out a loud screech before it took off into the air to flee.

"We did it!" Walt cheered as he and Mickey fell back, both extremely dizzy.

"Yeah..." Mickey said. "See, Walt? As long as we work together there's nothing we can't accomplish!"

"So I guess we shouldn't split up in the future." They were then interrupted by Pluto running up to them, who was barking in panic.

"Pluto? What's wrong boy?" Mickey asked. Pluto continued to bark and whimper.

"Did something happen to the dwarfs?" Walt asked. Pluto whimpered again and ran off. "I have a bad feeling!" Walt said before he and Mickey followed him.

Pluto led them through the forest, down the path and all the way to the dwarfs' cottage where he saw an old woman run out.

"Hey! What you doing?!" Walt yelled. He felt a bad feeling from her. A real bad feeling. The woman just ran away. "Hey! Wait!" he yelled as he and Pluto chased after her.

"Walt! Wait!" Mickey yelled as he ran after them. It then began to rain and soon the boys were all drenched in water. They chased the queen all the way to the cliff, where they lost her.

"Where is she?!" Walt asked over the pounding rain.

"I don't know!" Mickey called back. Suddenly the heartless started to appear all around them and they immediately began to fight. Walt got to improvise on the new blizzard spell he just used by freezing some rain over the heartless, it fell on their heads and while they were distracted Walt attacked. Mickey meanwhile used his fire spell to create a lot of steam so he could sneak attack the heartless. Pluto meanwhile ran after the queen, who, seeing she was trapped, cursed to herself.

"Those Heartless are useless!" she cried. She then saw the boulder and began to push against it. "I...am... the fairest!" she grunted as she did, her eyes glowing a venomous green.

"Pluto! Look out!" Mickey cried out, seeing what the queen was doing. He and Walt threw off some heartless before running up the steps to where Pluto was barking.

"I AM THE FAIREST!!!" the queen roared over the thunder. Just then a green lightening struck where she was standing and she started to fall back. As she did the two headed heartless descended upon her.

Walt just stared for a few seconds, then taking a deep breath he decided to peak over the cliff when suddenly shadows erupted and sent Walt tumbling back and down the cliff.

"Walt!" Mickey cried as he caught him. But all Walt could do was stare at the giant heartless which were glaring down at the two of them with toxic green eyes, it's sharp teeth glinting in the lightening.

"Look out!" he cried as it reared it's two monestrous heads back with a loud screech. Then it blasted two green lasers at them, which threw the boy, the mouse, and the dog down the cliff and all the way to ground.

"Yaahh!!" they both cried upon impact.

"Mickey! Are you alright?" Walt asked as he slowly pushed himself up.

"Y-yeah!" he squeaked. Then he turned to face the enemy.

"How do we take this guy down?" Walt asked as Pluto whimpered in fear at the large bird.

"I-I-I don't know!" Mickey gulped as it loomed over them. Pluto then let out a loud howl as the thunder raged. Walt gulped as he thought fast. Let's see, this heartless was fifty times bigger then them, and was going to kill them! Walt then remembered something he had learned in school about the lightening. Praying with all his might that this worked, he pressed his lips together as he clambered up the cliff.

"Walt! What are you doing?!" Mickey cried.

"I've gotta plan!" Walt called back. He climbed as fast as he could, dodging the lasers that the heartless shot at him. Then when he was close enough, he gripped his keyblade and then threw it like he would a newspaper. The keyblade then impaled itself in the creature's neck. The Heartless let out a loud cry as the lightening, attracted by the keyblade, hit it. Mickey finally figured out what Walt's plan was and decided to help it by creating his own thunder.

"Thundra!" More and more lightening struck the heartless until it let out one last cry and vanished in a blast of green light.

Walt fell back in exhaustion as his keyblade landed in front of him.

"Walt! We did it!" Mickey cried happily as he Pluto jumped on him. Pluto began to lick his face while Mickey just hugged him tightly.

"We... we did?" Walt blinked. Then he smiled when he realized they really did do it. "We did it! We won!" he cheered as he returned Mickey's hug, rocking with joy. Walt was so happy! He had defeated his first monster (with the help of Mickey of course.). But his joy was soon put to a stop as he suddenly remembered something.

"Snow White!"

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

It's funny, I can barely get a chapter out on other stories, but on this one I just can't find a good place to stop. (LOL) I know the fights were anti climactic, but oh well.

Sorry it's been so long, but I've been real depressed since my cat died. She my only friend here and now I really am alone and friendless. (I have one friend, but she moved away and she's in school so we can't talk as often.).

Please comment! I use some cheering up.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kingdom of Apple part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

**Summary: **Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

**Note:** I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Walt and Mickey ran back to the cottage as fast as they could, Pluto in the lead. After awhile they finally made it.

"Snow White!" Walt cried as he ran in the open door. There he saw all seven of the dwarfs around a unconscious Snow White. "Snow White?" he breathed with wide eyes. "Wh-What's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Doc looked up at him with teary eyes.

"I... I'm afraid not." he cried.

"Huh?"

"She was poisoned!" Grumpy yelled. "The queen got here before we did and now she's..." He burst into tears before he could even finish.

"No..." Walt breathed as he stared at her. "No that's not true!"

"Walt..." Mickey said as he reached for Walt.

"No! She's just under a spell that's all! You said the queen was a witch right? Well, she just cast a spell to make her like this! So we'll go to the castle and find a cure! It's a simple as that! Just wait here! Mickey and I will be back soon!" With that Walt ran out of the cottage, eyes full of determination.

"Walt!" Mickey cried as he ran after him. "Walt, wait!"

"What?!" he snapped as he came a stop.

"We can't go. We can't get involved in this." Mickey said in a calm voice.

"What are you talkin' about? Why not?!" Walt asked, panting. "We have to do something!"

"We can't that would be meddling."

"Meddling?" Mickey took a deep breath.

"You see, there's a natural order between each world and if outsiders like us interfere with things that don't concern us, we could wreck that order." he explained.

"But this does concern us!" Walt argued. "Snow White is our friend! Don't you care that she could die?"

"Of course I care! But or mission is--"

"I don't care about the mission!" Walt snapped. "My dad told me that helping someone in need is more important than anything! And Snow White needs help! And if you won't help me, then I'm going without you!" And then Walt turned and started to run down the path. Mickey stare after him with wide eyes, then smiled.

"Hey! Wait up!" he called as he and Pluto chased after him.

They followed the path all the way through the spooky forest (which wasn't as scary as it was before), until they came to a large castle.

"Whoa! Oh, boy! Now that's a real lollapalooza!" Walt said when he saw it. "This is the biggest castle I've ever seen!"

"Have you ever seen one before?" Mickey asked.

"Um, well, not really, never." Walt said with a bashful laugh. Mickey giggled, then frowned as he looked around.

"Now how do we get in?" he wondered. Walt frowned as he thought for a minute.

"I guess swimming across is out." he said.

"Not unless you want to get eaten by pirana or crocodiles." Mickey said.

"Then maybe we could jump across."

"No, it's too far. Maybe you could throw me across, then I could lower the draw bridge."

"Um, no offence Mick, but I don't think I'm strong enough to throw you. Can't you use your magic?"

"I can't think of spell to use! Besides, we shouldn't try to use magic for everything. Trust me."

As the two weighed their options a dark shadow slithered through the castle all the way to draw bridge. There it wrapped itself around the lever and pulled it.

"I guess we need to find another way in." Walt sighed. Just he said that, the draw bridge suddenly came falling towards them.

"Look out!" Mickey cried. He and Walt managed to get out of the way in time, but unfortunately poor Pluto's tail was crushed.

"YEEOOOWWLL!!" he howled.

"Pluto!!" His master and Walt ran to help their friend and both began to pull on the dog to get him out(although that seemed to cause him even more pain.). They finally managed to pull him out and Pluto held his pulsing tail.

"Are you alright, buddy?" Mickey asked his dog. Pluto just whimpered.

"What in the world happened?" Walt breathed. "I thought someone had to pull a lever to lower the bridge."

"You do." Mickey said with a suspicious tone. "We'd better be careful." Walt nodded in agreement as they entered the court yard.

"That's strange..." he muttered as he glanced around. "Where are all the guards?"

"That is weird..." Walt agreed. Then a thought struck him. "You don't think the heartless got them all, do you?"

"I don't know. But we'd better be careful." Mickey said as he and Walt both gulped at the same time. With a nervous Pluto in tow they entered the castle, which was eerily quiet. Walt expected a ghost to appear any minute now.

"Um, where are going exactly?" he asked before the silence could deafen him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Mickey said with a nervous laugh. Suddenly Pluto started to bark and ran ahead of them. "Pluto?!"

"I think he found something!" Walt and Mickey followed him as he ran through the long hall until he came to stop in front of a wall.

"What is boy?" Mickey asked.

"It's just a wall!" Walt said, disappointed. Mickey looked thoughtful for a second, then began to feel the wall. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a switch or somethin'... Aha!" he pressed a stone in the wall. Suddenly it opened and revealed a secret stairway.

"Yikes..." Walt said with wide eyes when he saw how creepy it was.

"Ahaha... After you!" Mickey said quickly.

"What?!"

"Hey, this was your idea." Regretfully, Walt took the lead up the long dark stairs. It took a bit, but he finally saw a open door at the top. Cautiously, he entered the mysterious room. The strange thing mainly about the room was a large mirror that hung on the wall. He stared deeply into it and suddenly the door slammed behind, separating him and Mickey.

"Mickey!"

"Walt!!" Mickey cried as he pounded on the door. Walt banged on the door too until it and all the wall became engulfed with green flame.

"Ahh!!" he cried as he fell back.

"King of Dreams, not all is as it seems." the mirror said. It had a deep dark voice mixed with a playful woman's tone for some odd reason.

"Wha?!" Walt squeaked. Behind the face in the mirror was a woman with long shadow black hair, white skin, and dark eyes.

"Within darkness hides fear, terror, and other things we do not wish to hear. And in the light, they are revealed!" Just then green flame heartless all jumped out of the flame and surrounded young Walt.

"Ahh!! Mickey!!" he cried as he scrambled away just in time to avoid a attack. He summoned his keyblade, hoping it would be able to help him. "Help!"

"H-hold on, Walt!" Mickey called as he pulled, and pulled at the door to no avail. "Dammit!" he curse as he kicked it. Walt dodged as fast as he could, but more heartless appeared and there was no where left to run. Sweat ran down his face as the heat finally started get him, even the keyblade was starting to burn.

"Mickey..." he croaked out, his voice almost dried out. He could hear the mirror's laugh echo all around him as the heat made the room blur.

"Dammit!" Mickey cursed as he grabbed the handle. He let out a cry as his hands were immediately burned.

Walt felt as if he was going pass out when he suddenly remembered the spell Mickey taught him.

"Bliz...Blizzardra!" he managed to say. A light cool wind emitted from the keyblade and managed to cool him down, however it was not enough to extinguish the flames that surrounded him.

'I need more power, but how can I get it?' he wondered as the heat was starting to pick up. Then he remembered that he had another keyblade! Hoping it would give him more power, he summoned the other keyblade and though he did not realize it he became enveloped in bright blue light. All the heartless were thrown back by the light and the shadow in the mirror flinched. With a determined look, Walt stood and pointed both keyblades at the mirror and shot the blizzard spell at it. The shadow in the mirror let out a cry before she vanished in the light.

With the flame and all the heartless gone, Walt fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Walt!" Mickey cried as he and Pluto fell through the door.

"Mickey!" Walt said happily as the two embraced. Pluto licked his face. "Next time, you're going first."

"Young travelers," a deep voice suddenly said, making the boys scramble up. The mirror had lost it's femmine voice and so they only heard the male voice."I thank you for getting rid of that shadow."

"Um... You're welcome?" Walt said, not knowing what to say to a talking mirror.

"What do you mean, shadow?" Mickey asked.

"The shadow that feeds off the flames of jealousy. Like fire, jealousy can consume one and distract from one's true desire." The mirror explained.

"Can you help us?" Walt said, suddenly remembering the reason they came here. "The queen poisoned Snow White, and if we don't do something soon, she's gonna die!" The nodded(?).

"Since you freed me, I will show you the way that holds the key." The wall next to him opened and revealed another stair way. "But be warned, young travelers; On your journey you will face many enemies, and there are times when you will be tempted to forget your mission for the simple pleasures. But what you must remember is to always follow your heart."

"Um... Okay, thanks..." Walt said, not really understanding. He said goodbye then went down the stairs (with Mickey in the lead of course.), and actually wasn't that surprised when it lead to a dungeon.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he watched a spider crawl down a web.

"If you're thinking it's a dungeon, then yeah." Mickey gulped. Pluto sniffed a skeleton, who was chained to a wall.

"What are you looking at mutt?" it asked suddenly. With a frighten yelp Pluto ran to his master and leaped into his arms.

"WHOA!!" Mickey cried as he stumbled back. "E-Easy, Pluto!"

"Hey, look what found!" Walt said as entered a room filled with potions.

"Gosh..." Mickey said as he looked at the beakers. Suddenly he spotted an opened book. "Hey, look at this." He and Walt looked at the book.

"Is this a spell book?" Walt asked.

"Looks like it. And look at this spell."

"The poisoned apple...? So that's what happened!"

"Right," Mickey said as he read. "And from what the book says, the only way to wake her up is true love's first kiss."

"Eww! Gross!" Walt said(hey, he's a kid.). Mickey chuckled at his expression. "So what can we do?" Mickey flipped to a page in the book and read it to himself.

"According to this, we can summon Snow White's true love with a potion." he said.

"Do you know how to do that?" Walt blinked. Mickey nodded.

"Yen Sid taught me, but we better hurry!" he flipped to the page with the spell. "First we need to make a few other potions so we can make that one. Let's see... We'll start with the 'Blast of Wind.' Get me the Scream of Fright."

"O...kay..." Walt said as he looked around. Then he spotted it on the fourth shelf from the top. "Got it!" he said as he grabbed it. He handed it to Mickey who opened it. A shrill scream sounded and Pluto ran under a table as Mickey dropped the bottle into the cauldron.

"Are you okay, Mick?"

"Y-y-y-yeah.... I-I-I'm fine..." Mickey said, shaking as he had been smacked by a gong. "L-let's just get these potions done." After throwing in many ingredients, and after making the Blast of Wind and the thunderbolt, it was time to create their own poison apple.

"Okay, we just need a green apple and we can make our own poison apple. Then we can finally summon Snow White's true love." Mickey said as he waved his hands over it. He was using his magic to mix the deadly potion together.

"Good! Then we can get out of here." Walt said as he searched for the apples. Pluto let out a bark and Walt saw he had an apple right in his mouth. "Thanks, Pluto." Walt said as he took it. He walked over to Mickey who took it.

"Well, here it goes!" Mickey slowly dipped the apple in and when he pulled it out, the brew slowly dripped off, but before it did, it created a skull like face.

"Gosh!" Walt said as it turned a tempting red. "I'm never going to look at an apple the same again."

"At least we can finally summon Snow White's love." Mickey said. "Let's see... We need some rose petals, sunstock, the blast of wind, the Thunderbolt, and Eros elixir."

"Gotcha!" With Pluto's help Walt found all the ingredients and dropped them in the cauldron. All that was left was the apple, which Mickey held up for Walt.

"You add this. This was you idea after all." he said. Walt just nodded as he took it. He gulped as he held it above the cauldron.

'_Please work...'_ he thought as he thought of Snow White. Then he dropped it in a gentle wind exploded from the cauldron and Walt thought he could hear a song in it as soft light filled the room.

"Did... Did it work?" he asked.

"Dunno. Let's head back to the cottage and see." Mickey said. They were about to leave when suddenly the apple Walt had dropped floated to him, surrounded in a blue light and did the map Yen Sid had given him. In flash the apple became flat and looked as if it was it was made of pure white diamond. Then it dissolved into white stars and floated into the map.

When the light was gone Walt turned to Mickey, holding the map.

"What was that?"

"I-I'm not sure, but I think you found the door piece!" Mickey gasped.

"Really?" Walt asked. "Alright!"

He and Mickey then left the castle and ran all the way to the cottage.

"Grumpy? Dopey? Doc? Anyone?" Walt panted. Were they too late?

"Walt!" Mickey said as he tugged on his arm. "Look!" Walt looked and on top of the hill, he could the dwarves cheering as a prince held a awake and happy Snow White in his arms. "You did it, Walt. You did it." Walt smiled at them.

"Yeah. I'm glad." he said.

_**WaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisneyWaltDisney**_

Well, we're done with Snow White's world. This had a bit of a game I used to play called Disney Villain's Revenge.

Anyway, can you guess what world they're going to next? Here's a hint! A glass slipper.(well, that just gives it away, doesn't it?)

Review, please!


	7. Chapter 7: Castle of Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

Summary: Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

Note: I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

* * *

"I want those keys!" a old man with silver hair and dark amber eyes yelled as he slammed his fist on a table.

"And soon you will have them," Xervin said cooly. "The Keymaster is a child, how long will he be able to stand up to the heartless?"

"Do not.... underestimate.... the power.... of the keyblades!" the old man wheezed. Then he began to cough violently as he clutched his chest. Xervin quickly went to him and used the cura spell on him.

"You cannot keep allowing yourself to get so excited, Master Xemnas." he said calmly.

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do, you little welp!" Xemnas yelled as he pushed Xervin into a wall. Xervin cursed to himself as some bottles fell on his head. Xemnas then hobbled over to a large book that looked like one Yen Sid had in his study. "For over sixty years I have searched for the keys to Kingdom Hearts.... Sixty years... And a little brat finds them just like that!" he yelled as he slammed his old, wrinkled fist on the book. Then his golden gaze fell on Xervin who was examining his bleeding head.

"This is your fault!" he cried as he threw a bottle at him. Xervin quickly moved out of it's path and it shattered, releasing a bit of green smoke.

"My fault?" Xervin hissed.

"Yes! If you would have gotten that map, _we_ would be the ones searching for that door right now!"

"I chose my battles carefully, Master. I know better than to attack a wizard in his home." Xervin said in a low voice.

"And what stopped you from grabbing the keys from that child when you first saw him?!" Xemnas spat, his boney hands clutching to his cane tightly. "Never mind! Get out of here and don't come back until you have those keys!!"

"Master," Xervin said in low, yet threatening tone. "Even if I do get the keys, we can't use them. Only the keybearer can--"

"Then bring... the child... to me!!" Xemnas interrupted, eyes blazing darkly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So where to now, Mick?" Walt asked as he drove the train through space. After seeing that Snow White was alright, the trio had left the kingdom of apple and was now looking for the next door piece.

"Gimme a minute," Mickey chuckled as he pushed a playful Pluto away. "Alright, let's see... hmm, looks like we're heading to the Castle of Dreams."

"Castle of Dreams?" Walt blinked.

"Yeah, we should be there soon." Mickey said as he continued to study the map. Seeing the way he looked at it sort of reminded Walt of himself when he was drawing. Mickey, noticing that he was being watched, looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." Walt said as he turned away. "I'm just thinking about home." At this his heart gave a hard throb. "I miss playing with Roy, and showing Ruth my magic tricks, drawing Doc's horse... I even miss working on the farm with my dad." Walt was then startled when Mickey grabbed his hand.

"It'll be alright, Walt!" he said as he squeezed it gently. "It'll be alright." Pluto let out a little whimper as he brushed up against Walt to give him some comfort as well. When Walt looked into both their eyes he just had to smile.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will!" he said.

And he truly believed that. As long as Mickey and Pluto were by his side, he was sure every thing would be okay.

"Look!" Mickey said suddenly. "There it is!" Walt turned and saw a blue planet that had a white castle on top.

"Whoa!" Was all Walt could say.

"Y-yeah..." Mickey agreed. Pluto barked excitedly behind them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the trio had landed the train and hid it using Mickey's magic they began to explore.

"What now?" Walt asked.

"I guess we just walk around until we find something." Mickey shrugged.

"Do you think we should look for apples?" Walt said, remembering Snow White's world.

"I don't think so." Mickey said. "That apple was created using magic, so maybe we should look for some magic." Before Walt could question anymore Pluto suddenly ran ahead of them, barking at something.

"Pluto?!" Mickey called. "Pluto! Come back!" The two ran after him and suddenly they heard a scream ahead of them. Quickly they ran to investigate and in the stables in front of a large mansion, countless flying heartless surrounded a young woman, who Pluto was guarding.

"Get down!" Walt yelled as he summoned his keyblade. Mickey did the same and they began to combat the heartless.

Mickey was doing it easily, for even he was small he could jump high enough to reach the heartless, Walt on the other hand could not jump that high and so every time he swung at the heartless they managed to fly out of the way.

"Hold still!!" he yelled at them. They all seemed to laugh at him, then grabbed him from behind and lifted him into the air. "Hey!!"

"Walt!" Mickey cried. Then he pointed his keyblade at the heartless that was holding him. "Fira!!" He hit the heartless and it vanished, leaving Walt to fall hard on the roof.

"Oww!" he cried as he hit his wounded arm. Mickey returned to the fight and managed to jump out of the way in time to dodge three heartless that crashed into each other. Then he used the Thundera spell which cleared out the heartless that was left.

When the heartless were gone Walt painfully rolled off the roof and into a stack of hay, his keyblade already gone.

"Are you alright?" the woman asked as she bent near him.

"No!" Walt snapped without meaning to. "I think I broke my arm."

"Let me see." the woman said as she gently grabbed Walt's arm. Walt flinched as she moved it a little. "Hm... Well, it's not broken. Just sprained a little." Then she gently helped Walt to his feet. "Come on, let's go inside so I can clean it up." The boys followed the woman inside where she sat them in the kitchen near the fire place where the laundry water was heating up.

"I'm Cinderella. Who are you and what were those awful creatures?" Cinderella asked as she put some ice on Walt's arms.

"Ow!" Walt winced.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure it doesn't hurt that much." Cinderella said as he moved his hair.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered. Then Mickey spoke up.

"I'm Mickey Mouse. This Walt and my dog Pluto."

"Mickey? I've many mice around here, but none as big as you."

"Aha, well I'm.. Not from here." Mickey said with a nervous laugh.

"Nether were those creatures. What were they?" Cinderella asked.

"Um... Bats! Just really big bats..." Mickey quickly lied. Before Cinderella could ask anymore a voice yelled,

"Cinderella!" Mickey, not liking the sound of that voice, quickly pulled Pluto and Walt, who let out a squeak of protest, under the table just as a woman entered the room. "Why is the stables in such a state?"

"Stepmother, I can explain--" Cinderella started.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" the woman snapped. For a second, Walt thought her eyes glowed. Pluto didn't like her ether it seemed for he was growling low and Mickey had to keep a tight grip on his collar to keep him from running out. Luckily, the woman didn't notice them. "Clean it up! And then I want you to do the laundry, clean the dining room, the chimney, sweep the hall, wash the windows. And you better get it all done before tonight if you want to go to the ball."

"Sigh... Yes, stepmother." When the stepmother was gone, the boys crawled out from under the table.

"Who's the witch?" Walt asked as he and the others crawled out.

"Don't be rude," Cinderella sighed. "That's my step mother, Lady Tresime. She and my step sisters have been living here since she married my father."

"She mentioned a ball. What is talking about?" Mickey asked.

"Well, tonight the King is holding a ball in the honor of the Prince and by royal decree, all the eligible maidens of the kingdom are to attend." Cinderella explained.

"Sounds like a set up to find a wife." Walt whispered to Mickey.

"It usually is." Mickey whispered back. Cinderella continued,

"Stepmother said I could go too if I finished all my chores and made a dress before tonight. But thanks to those creatures, I don't think I'll finish in time." Walt looked out the window and saw that the stables were in a complete disarray. Hay was everywhere, the stable gate was broken, and animals were running amok, all because of the heartless and them.

"Gee..." Walt said as he looked at it, feeling guilty. Then he looked up at Cinderella. "Well, what if we helped out?"

"Walt!" Mickey said in a low voice.

"Oh, I couldn't let you do that!" Cinderella said. "Really, it's my responsibility."

"But we're the one's who wreaked the stables," Walt said. "I live on a farm, so I know this stuff. C'mon, it's the least we can do."

"Well... It would really help..." Cinderella said. "If you really don't mind."

"We don't." Walt assured her.

"Alright. Then I'll leave the stable to you," Cinderella said. "Thank you both." With that Cinderella left the kitchen and Walt turned to Mickey who was looking up at him, arms folded and foot tapping.

"Hear me out!" he said quickly, seeing Mickey's look. "We found the last door piece in a castle, right?"

"Right..." Mickey said.

"Well, then! Doesn't it make the most sense to start our search in at a castle here?"

"I guess..."

"So we'll help Cinderella and catch a ride with her to the ball! There we can start looking for the door piece!" Walt explained. Mickey sighed.

"Well, I guess you're right." he said. "Alright, then! We better get started!" Walt nodded then winced as his arm throbbed.

"Hold still," Mickey told him as he summoned his key blade. Then he pointed it at Walt's arm. "Cura!" A green light surrounded Walt's arm and soon it was healed.

"Wow!" Walt awed. "Hey, how come you didn't use that spell in Snow White's world?"

"Well, I'm still learning how to use that spell actually. You're lucky that I didn't give you another arm."

"You're kidding, right? Right? Mickey?"

As the two left the kitchen Lucifer, who had been hiding, tried to sneak up on Mickey, but Pluto appeared behind him and let out a loud bark which startled Lucifer so much that he jumped into the bottom of the table and two plate fell on his head. Pluto laughed then ran outside when his master called him.

* * *

Sorry, this is short but kinda busy with some other projects as well.

Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Castle of Dreams part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

Summary: Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

Note: I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

* * *

As they had promise Mickey and Walt began to clean up the stables. Walt, having grown up on a farm knew exactly what to with the animals and everything, but Mickey on the other hand was clueless as was apparent when he was run over by a couple of chickens.

"Haven't you ever worked with animals before?" Walt asked as he laughed at his friend.

"Besides Pluto? No." Mickey said as he leaped at a couple of chickens who dodged him. "I'm more of a boat boy than a farm boy."

"So you grew up on a boat?" Walt asked as he shoveled hay.

"Not really," Mickey said as he pushed himself up. "I worked on a steamboat before Yen Sid took me as a apprentice." He tried grab a chicken, who ducked him so he tripped and landed in a water tub. "Whoa!!" Finally Mickey had enough and pulled out his keyblade.

"Stopra!!" All the chickens then seemed to stop in time and Mickey quickly grabbed them and threw them in their coop.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Walt grinned.

"Tough!" Mickey huffed. Laughing, Walt walked over to him and handed him the rake.

"How bout I handle the animals and you handle the other stuff?"

"Fine with me!" Mickey said as he took the rake. Walt walked over to the horse and was reminded of Sherwood's horse and the last time he had seen him.

"Mickey...." he said as he stroked the horse. "Why did the keyblades choose me? I mean... There must be a lot stronger warriors out there, or wizards like Yen Sid, so why me?" Mickey stared at the ground.

"I... I don't know," he said honestly. "To tell ya the truth I don't much about any of this stuff ether. All I know is what Yen Sid told me. " He stared up at the sky as he spoke, as if remembering something. "But I do remember that... that a long time ago when I was trapped in some kind of darkness and someone with a keyblade saved me."

"A darkness?" Walt blinked.

"Well, not exactly 'darkness.' But awhile ago I was a real... Well, I was a menace."

"That's hard to imagine." Walt chuckled as he looked at him. He looked like a goody two shoes through and through. Mickey laughed as well.

"Well, I know it seems impossible now, but back then the only thing I knew how to do was how to destroy and hurt people. I didn't have a friend in the world and I didn't care. All I wanted to do was pull pranks and cause trouble. It was like... The only thing I could see was darkness." he said. "Then one day out of no where this mysterious person carrying a keyblade appeared. We fought for a long time and then I don't how, but somehow he managed to beat me and then he used the keyblade to exorcize the darkness I was trapped in. After that I began to see things in a different way. I started to see that the things I had been destroying were actually really beautiful and that the things I was doin' were wrong."

"That person did that?" Walt blinked. Mickey nodded and Walt stared at the ground. "I don't get it. I don't get any of this. How can the keyblade do that? And is that what I'm suppose to do?"

"No idea," Mickey said as he went back to work. "But isn't that what the journey's for? To find answers to questions?" At this Walt smiled.

"Speaking of questions, where's Pluto?" he asked.

"Hm? I think he's off playing somewhere. Don't worry, I'm sure he's safe. He can handle any heartless."

"Wow, he doesn't seem like it, but Pluto's pretty strong, ain't he?" Mickey laughed.

"Yup! He sure is!" he said.

They worked for a few hours, Walt humming the tune he learned in Snow White's world, while Mickey whistled another tune. Walt just finished getting the goats into the farm when he noticed that the gated needed some repair.

"Hey, Mickey! I'm gonna go find some tools so I can fix this gate!" he called to his partner.

"Do ya know how?"

"Sure! I've seen my dad and Roy do it lots of times." Walt left the farm and went towards the house to find Cinderella so she could show him where the tools were, but got lost and ended up in a garden.

"Oops, took a wrong turn." he said to himself as he looked around. "Wow, mom and Ruth would really like this."

"It would appear that our little Keymaster is home sick. But I suppose that's natural for a child." a familiar said. Walt whipped around and gasped when he saw Xervin, staring at him with a mocking gaze.

"Y-you..." Walt said as he backed up a few feet, the memory of him from Yen Sid's tower coming to him.

"Indeed." Xervin said as he advanced upon him. As he approached Walt he summoned a long keyblade with a handle that looked as if it was crafted from red flame. "Funny isn't it? Anyone with a powerful heart can make a better looking copy of the keyblades and yet the ones that everyone wants are the plain old ones you carry."

"Get away!!" Walt demanded just before he fell backwards over a bench. Xervin laughed.

"What's wrong? Scared?" he taunted as he pointed his keyblade at Walt's shoulder blade. Then he chanted, "Fira." And a small flame appeared and burned it, badly.

"Ahhh!!" Walt cried out as he turn clutching it.

"That was just a taste." Xervin warned. "I was told to take you back with me, but whether I take you back dead or alive depends on you." Walt didn't reply. He just laid there, thriving. It hurt, it hurt! Where was Mickey? There was no way he could handle this man alone. Teeth clenched, Walt managed to stop thinking about the pain long enough to grab a rock and throw it at Xervin, then run as fast as he could. Xervin merely knocked the stone away with his left hand as if it was a mere fly.

"So I guess this is your decision," he smirked as he watched Walt's retreating form. He held up his keyblade and pointed it at Walt's back. "Very well, if it's a game of cat and mouse you want to play, then lets play." Then he chanted an unfamiliar spell and red sparks formed at the end of the long dark Keyblade until it formed a large bad that then shot after Walt.

Walt ran back towards the farm area where Mickey was. There was no Walt could handle that guy alone, there just wasn't. But before he could make it however, he was hit in the back by Xervin's spell.

"Ahh!" he cried as he tumbled forward, a red light enveloping him as he did. When he opened his eyes he saw that the area around him was much larger.

"Huh?!" he exclaimed as he whipped his head around, shaking a few red sparks from his head as he did. "What the?!" He had shrunk! How the heck did that happen?! He could heard Xervin laugh as he approached him.

"If we're going to play cat and mouse, we might as well make it interesting." he said. Then he made his keyblade vanish and a red light consumed his body until he shifted into was seemed to be a large white cat with flaming red eyes. Then after letting out a loud meow, he pounce at Walt who finally got the common sense to run away! He summoned a keyblade and quickly used the blizzard spell to create an ice patch, which made Xervin slip and give Walt time to make it through a mouse hole.

Once he was through and sure Xervin didn't follow, he slid down the wall clutching his arm, his eyes welling up with tears of pain. The only thing that kept him from crying was his pure childish stubbornness.

'_It hurts,'_ he thought as he poked it lightly (Why he did that he would never know). _'It hurts real bad.'_ He remembered his mom telling him what to do with burns, but since sink and fridge were out of his reach by a thousand feet, he guessed those two were out of the question.

"What was that spell Mickey used?" he wondered aloud as he stood. Shakily he held the keyblade and tried to remember the spell Mickey had used on his arm earlier. "Cura!" The spell surrounded him and the wound on his shoulder was cured.

"Wow. That works way better than butter or water!" he said with a small smile. He then stiffed as heard the now familiar sound of heartless appearing. He turned and all around him were all different types of heartless.

"Yeow! No way!" he cried when he saw them all.

'_I can take 'em all on alone!'_

"_What's wrong? Scared?"_

Walt clenched his eyes shut. Yes. Hell yes, he was scared! This was scary. Being alone and surrounded like this was scary, he didn't know how Mickey did it.

But...

But even though he was afraid, he didn't want to give up. He didn't want to quit and run away. So, in determination he summoned his other keyblade and ran in to fight!

He handled the heartless in the air first, the green ones since he noticed that they could heal the enemy. He let out a small yelp when a red heartless burnt his tush a little, but while the heartless was laughing a blue heartless accidently hit it with a blizzard spell. Of course the heartless wasn't going to let it go and so the two began attacking each other until they destroyed each other. Walt then charged at two armored heartless who managed to scratch him a bit, however Walt spun around and managed to slice off both their heads.

"Alright!" he cheered, but was soon stopped as fell back when the floor began to shake. He looked up a large, round heartless coming towards him. Quickly he scrambled up and attacked the heartless only to find his attacks bounced. "Ugh!" hee exclaimed as the giant smacked him into a wall. Teeth clenched he charged again, this time he leaped into the air and stabbed it with both keyblades, destroying it.

When the heartless were all gone he let out a breath.

"I did it!" he sighed. But before he could fully relax, he heard a low purr behind him. Eyes wide, he turned as gasped in fear when he saw Lucifer looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Uh-oh..."

* * *

I know, I know, you wait two months for this thing and it's this short? I apologize, really! I'll try to make the next one a decent length, I promise! Review!


	9. Chapter 9: Castle of Dreams part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Walt Disney or any of his creations in anyway, I'm just boring them for this story.

Summary: Ever wonder where Walt got his inspiration for his creations? Wonder how Mickey got his keyblade? Find out in the story before Ansem went messing with heartless!

Note: I got most the information from Wikipedia, so it might not be accurate, but I'm going to try my best.

Walt took a step back as Lucifer crept towards him.

"N-Nice, kitty!" he yelled. Then he turned and ran away as fast as he could. Lucifer pursued with a loud meow. Walt ran into main hall, where Cinderella was currently scrubbing the floor.

"Whoaaa! Ahh!" Walt yelled as he slipped on the floor. He let out a grunt as slammed into the bottom of the stairs. Lucifer let out a cry as he slipped as well.

"Lucifer!" Cinderella scolded. "Ooh! Why are you always messing things up?" Then she grabbed a broom and shooed him out of the room, leaving Walt to lie in the soapy water.

"Ow..." he groaned as he held his head. "This day just keeps getting worse and worse!" Walt then jumped as a hole on the stair case opened.

"You awright?" a brown mouse with a red hat and coat asked. Walt blinked at him.

"Um, yeah. I guess..." he said. The mouse was followed by another mouse who chubby and wore a yellow shirt with a green hat.

"Duh, hey! You no mouse." he said.

"No, I'm not." Walt said as he stood. "I'm Walt. I'm a friend of Cinderella."

"Cinderelly?" The tall mouse blinked. Then he grabbed Walt's hand and shook it. "Nice ta meetcha! I'm Jak Jak! And this is Gus Gus! We friends of Cinderelly too!"

"N-nice to meet you." Walt said.

"Hey! Since you Cinderelly's friend you can help us with her surprise!" Jak said.

"Surprise?" the mice nodded.

"Yup! Yup! We making Cinderelly a dress since she won't have time to." Jak explained.

"But I dunno how to make a dress!" Walt said quickly.

"Nether do we," Gus said. "That why we getting the trimmings!"

"The trimmings?" Walt repeated. Jak nodded.

"Yup! Yup!" he said. "Wanna help?"

"I guess. How?"

"Just follow us!" Jak said as he opened a mouse hole.

"Duh! Yup! Follow us!" Gus said. Then they all crawled into the mouse hole and then climbed up to the second floor.

"Now be very careful!" Jak whispered. "We no wanna attract Lucifer." Walt couldn't agree with that statement more. When Jak opened the mouse hole, Walt's ears were immediately met with the squawks of Cinderella's step sisters. He couldn't understand most of it, but when a threw down a pink cloth and the other, Jak and Gus smiled.

"Hey! We can use those!" Jak said.

"You think?" Walt asked. Jak and Gus nodded as they crawled out the hole.

"You keep a look out for Lucifer, kk?" Jak said. Walt nodded as he he fell back on his tush.

"Ow! G-got it." he said.

'I should also keep a look out for Xervin.' he thought. 'I wonder if he went after Mickey. I hope not! Speaking of which, I find him. I can't go around the size of a mouse!' Walt scuffed his foot as Jak and Gus folded the pink cloth. 'I wonder what Roy's doing right now? Was he swallowed up too?' Then from the corner of his eye he saw Lucifer creeping towards the mice.

"Look out!" he yelled. He summoned his key blade and called, "Fire!" Lucifer let out a cry as he leaped up in the air, his but aflame. Jak and Gus ran to the hole with the cloth and beads, while Walt kept his gaze on Lucifer, who fixed him with a glare.

"Now that's not nice." Walt gasped as he looked up at the towering form of Xervin.

"You!" Xervin smirked.

"Expecting Cinderella?" he laughed. He stoked Lucifer, who was looking up at him curiously. "You really shouldn't pick on others."

"Me? What about you!"

"That's different," Xervin said with a snap of his fingers. "I'm a bstard." Just then a jar fell on top of Walt.

"H-Hey!" he yelled as he hit the glass. "Let me out!" Xervin just laughed as he walked over.

"Sorry, but that's for my master to decide." Then he vanished in a red light and appeared outside.

"Relax," he said to Walt, who was pounding on the glass with all his might. "The destination will be much worse than the trip."

"No!" Walt cried. "Mickey! Pluto! Help!" Just Pluto appeared from the bushed and attacked Xervin. Xervin grunted as he dropped Walt on the ground.

"Whoa!" Walt cried as it shattered. Xervin then growled angrily as he threw Pluto off him.

"You worthless mutt!" he yelled. Then he summoned his keyblade and blasted poor Pluto into a tree, who yelping in pain upon collision.

"Pluto!" Walt yelled. Xervin looked at his bitten arm.

"Tch! Stupid dog!" then he vanished and Walt ran over to his friend. Somehow he had regained his size, but at that moment, he didn't care.

"Pluto!" he exclaimed as he bent down y him. Pluto didn't move as Walt touched him. "Oh, no..." Walt hadn't had to deal with death much in his young life and he defiantly wasn't ready to deal with it now. "Pluto!" Thinking fast, he summoned his key blade and yelled, "Cura!" a green light surrounded Pluto and for a moment nothing happened, but just Walt was about to start crying, Pluto opened his eyes. Walt smiled through his watering eyes.

"Pluto!" He laughed as Pluto jumped up and began licking him.

"Walt! Pluto!" Mickey yelled as he ran over to them.

"Mickey!" Walt said happily.

"Nice job, leaving me to do all the work alone!" Mickey said as he put a hand on his hips.

"It wasn't my fault!" Walt said quickly. "I got lost and then Xervin appeared." Mickey's eyes widen.

"Xervin?" Walt explained what had happened and when he was finished, Mickey was in deep thought.

"Looks like we don't have much time. We need to find those door pieces and fast." he said. It was dark now and they were hidden behind a bush.

"But how?" Walt asked. "The last time was just pure luck." Mickey about to respond when all the sudden Cinderella came out, her dress torn and tears running down her face like a waterfall.

"Cinderella?" Walt exclaimed as he jumped up. He and the other two followed her to the garden, where she was crying.

"Cinderella?" Walt asked. He took a step towards her when out of nowhere, a strange woman appeared. "HUH?"

I know short. But I hope you enjoyed it. Review!


End file.
